Secret Princess
by White Lavender
Summary: identitas pemuda yang ditabrak Yuina terungkap dengan cara yang 'kurang' sopan karena... Kaoru memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Playboy'. apakah dia benar2 seorang playboy? warning: 2nd generation ShuCha, maybe full OC, RnR please! chap. 3 update!
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Shugo Egg?

Baca fic Shucha yang characternya udah nikah n punya anak jadi pengen buat juga. Walaupun idenya nyontek, tapi alur cerita n tokohnya harus beda dong. X9

Yak! Akan kuperkenalkan OC milikku yg jadi para tokohnya. XD

.

**Yuina Tsukiyomi**

Anak dari Ikuto Tsukiyomi dan Amu Hinamori (Amu Tsukiyomi).

**Ciri-ciri:** cewek, rambut panjang sepunggung warna biru keunguan, bola mata berwarna kuning keemasan, menyukai style rambut milik ibunya (Amu) yang selalu bervariasi dengan ikat rambut berbentuk X dan mengikuti gayanya. Wajah mirip Amu dan sering di panggil Amu ke-2 oleh Ikuto. Style rambut mirip Amu tapi poni depannya mirip Ikuto.

**Sifat:** Bersifat cool and spicy jika di sekolah, sedikit kekanak-kanakan di rumahnya dan mengagumi Ayahnya sendiri, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, dan mengidolakan Ibunya, Amu Tsukiyomi. Sering menggoda Ibunya sendiri dengan memotret kemesraannya dengan sang Ayah menggunakan kamera atau ponsel.

**Umur:** 12-13 tahun (kelas 1 SMP)

**Shugo Chara:** masih belum ada.

.

**Kaoru Souma**

Anak dari Kuukai Souma dan Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi (Utau Souma), sepupu Yuina.

**Ciri-ciri:** cowok, rambut pirang dengan mata hijau lumut, style rambut mirip Kuukai.

**Sifat:** 90% persis seperti Kuukai yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. 10 % seperti Utau yang brother complex tapi bedanya, Kaoru 'agak' sister complex terhadap Yuina karena Yuina adalah sepupunya. memakai Royal cape warna hijau.

**Umur:** 13-14 tahun (kelas 2 SMP)

**Posisi Guardian:** Jack's Chair

**Shugo Chara:** Riku

.

**Ryuuta Hotori**

Anak dari Tadase Hotori dan Lulu de morcraft (Lulu Hotori).

**Ciri-ciri:** cowok, rambut pirang keemasan seperti Tadase dengan mata berwarna biru terang seperti Lulu, style rambut seperti Tadase. memakai Royal cape warna hijau.

**Sifat:** tenang, kadang suka meledak jika emosi, gampang tersipu jika dipuji.

**Umur:** 12-13 tahun (kelas 1 SMP)

**Posisi Guardian:** King's Chair

**Shugo Chara:** Ren

.

**Himeka Fujisaki**

Anak dari Nagihiko Fujisaki dan Rima Mashiro (Rima Fujisaki).

**Ciri-ciri:** cewek, rambut panjang ikal sepinggang berwarna biru gelap dengan mata kuning keemasan. Sering dikira saudara kembar Yuina karena fisik mereka yang hampir mirip. Style rambut mirip Rima hanya saja di kuncir kuda seperti Nadeshiko. memakai Royal cape warna kuning.

**Sifat:** tenang dan menyukai lelucon seperti Rima. Menyukai Yuina seperti halnya seorang adik kepada kakaknya (mirip Rima dan Amu).

**Umur:** 12 tahun (kelas 1 SMP)

**Posisi Guardian:** Queen's Chair

**Shugo Chara:** Hana

.

**Akari Sanjou**

Anak dari Kairi Sanjou dan Yaya Yuiki (Yaya Sanjou).

**Ciri-ciri:** cewek, rambut panjang sebahu berwarna coklat terang seperti Yaya dengan warna mata deep blue seperti Kairi. Style rambut seperti Yaya hanya saja dengan satu kunciran di belahan kiri rambutnya. memakai Royal cape warna kuning.

**Sifat:** tenang seperti Kairi, gampang terbawa suasana ceria dan membuat karakternya berubah seperti Yaya.

**Umur:** 12 tahun (kelas 1 SMP)

**Posisi Guardian:** Ace's Chair

**Shugo Chara:** Mira

Yak! Itulah para tokohnya. Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

**********########***********

**Disclaimer:**

Seandainya aku beneran jadi anak dari Ikuto. *diseret Peach-Pit ke laut*

**Summary:**

Pertarungan dengan Easter telah lama berakhir, Amu, Ikuto dan yang lainnya kini telah memulai hidup baru bersama pasangannya. Kini, giliran para anak mereka yang akan memulai kehidupan yang menegangkan seperti orangtua mereka dulu. Berburu.. batsu tama.

**Rate:** T

**Warning:**

Kayaknya hampir full OC, OOC, not plagiat but same idea *he?*, don't like don't read, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

* * *

" '_Suatu hari, aku ingin terlihat seperti itu_..' Kau memikirkan itu kan?" goda Ikuto sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Amu saat pernikahan Yuu Nikaido dan Yukari Sanjou berlangsung.

"A-apa? I-Ikuto!" teriak Amu kaget karena kemunculan Ikuto yang tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakangnya. Ikuto tersenyum lembut dan perlahan-lahan menggenggam tangan mungil Amu.

Amu tersentak kaget namun ia pun ikut tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Ikuto sambil menatap langit, _"Suatu hari.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama aku bisa menggenggam erat tangan ini, masa depanku.. mungkin akan baik-baik saja."_

.

* * *

**Secret Princess**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 1: ****The birth of shugo egg?**

* * *

.

"Yuina! Cepat bangun! Apa kau mau terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, hah?" teriak Amu dari ruang makan.

"Ng.." sesosok anak perempuan yang tengah menikmati alam mimpinya kini membuka matanya perlahan-lahan saat mendengar suara Ibunya, Amu. Bola mata keemasan yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka. Walaupun nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, iapun bangun. Wajahnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk mengitari pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Sudah pagi ya? Hoaammph.. tidak terasa sudah semester baru," ucapnya seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah karena kamarnya sendiri ada di lantai 2. Saat ia hampir membuka pintu kamarnya, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada e-mail masuk.

Anak perempuan itupun membatalkan niatnya membuka pintu dan beralih pada ponselnya yang berwarna pink lavender di atas meja belajarnya. Ia pun membuka e-mailnya dan membacanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa pengirim e-mail tersebut.

**From: The Cool Violinist **

**Subject: Omedetto**

**Text: Omedetto, Yuina. Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah di Seiyo Gakuen kan? Semoga harimu menyenangkan. **

"_Aah.. Papa!"_ batin sang gadis bernama Yuina. Ia pun membalas e-mail dari Ayahnya a.k.a Ikuto dengan semangat.

**To: The Cool Violinist**

**Subject: Arigatou**

**Text: Arigatou, Papa. Ne, ne, kapan Papa pulang ke Jepang? Aku rindu Papa. T.T**

"Send," Yuina pun mengirim pesan tersebut. "Sebaiknya aku harus bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat nanti."

Yuina pun melesat ke kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan ponselnya yang kini berdering kembali.

.

* * *

"Ohayou, Yuina," sapa Amu sambil menaruh makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ohayou, Mama," balas Yuina seraya duduk di depan Amu setelah dirinya sempat merapikan barang bawaannya untuk dibawa ke sekolah. Di depannya sekarang sudah terhidang Rice Omelet dan segelas susu hangat.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap Amu dan Yuina bersamaan. Mereka berduapun makan dalam diam.

Saat mereka menikmati makanan, Yuina memulai pembicaraan, "Mama, kapan Papa pulang dari Eropa?" tanyanya.

Deg!

Amu tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Ia memandang wajah anak semata wayangnya yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengannya, walaupun anaknya tersebut mewarisi rambut Ayahnya. Amu menatap anak kesayangannya dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Entahlah, Yuina. Mama tidak tau," kata Amu tertunduk lemas. Jujur, ia sedikit kesepian tanpa kehadiran Ikuto di sisinya saat Ikuto pergi ke Eropa 2 bulan lalu.

"Haahh.. padahal aku sangat merindukan Papa," ucap Yuina yang ikut-ikutan tertunduk lemas.

Amu menatap anaknya cemas, "Sudah, sudah. Bukankah sekarang waktunya berangkat sekolah. Apa kau tidak terlambat nanti?" tanya Amu mengalihkan topik. Amu tidak ingin suasana pagi yang cerah diawali wajah yang sedih.

"Ah~ benar! Gawat! Aku hampir terlambat! Mama, aku berangkat. Ittekimasu!" Yuina seraya pergi dari rumahnya menuju sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Amu sendirian di meja makan.

* * *

"Ikuto.. kapan kau pulang?" gumam Amu tertunduk lemas lagi.

"Amu-chan, tenanglah. Ikuto pasti kembali," hibur Ran.

"Kau harus lebih bersabar lagi," tambah Miki.

"Bersemangatlah, desu~!" ucap Suu.

"Tersenyumlah, Amu-chan," pinta Daiya.

Amu tersenyum menatap Shugo Charanya, "Arigatou, minna."

Tanpa bersedih terlalu lama, Amu mulai merapikan meja makan dengan dibantu Shugo Charanya. Saat ia bekerja, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Amu-chan, telepon!" kata Ran menunjuk ponsel merah milik Amu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Amu langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Amu.

"**Bonsoir,"** terdengar suara pria dari seberang telepon.

"Hah? Siapa ya?" tanya Amu bingung. Ia seperti mengalami déjávu saja.

"**Sapaan yang dingin sekali. Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan suaraku?"** tanya orang itu.

"He? He? Aahh~ Nekomimi cosplay hentai otoko!" teriak Amu spontan atau lebih tepatnya mengejek.

"**Co-cosplay? Hmp****h.. hahaha.. seperti biasanya, kau selalu menjuluki yang aneh-aneh, Amu,"** kata orang itu.

"Baka Ikuto. Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang?" keluh Amu setelah ia sadar siapa yang menelponnya sekarang.

"**Hahaha.. gomen. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan,"** kata Ikuto santai.

"Baka! Sebegitu pentingnya kah urusanmu daripada aku? Pergi tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali. Teleponpun jarang. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau tidak tau seperti apa perasaanku saat kau tinggalkan. Aku.. benar-benar kesepian.." kata Amu lirih.

Tes!

Tanpa sadar, Amu menitikkan airmatanya.

"**Amu, kau menangis?"** tanya Ikuto khawatir.

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan menangis karena hal seperti ini. Aku tidak.. akan.." airmata Amu kembali deras. _"Kenapa? kenapa aku menitikkan airmata?"_

Walaupun tanpa suara tangisan, Ikuto tau bahwa Amu sedang menangis.

"**Tidak. Kau menangis,"** ucap Ikuto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!" kilah Amu. Ia tidak ingin terdengar lemah oleh Ikuto.

"**Bohong! Aku tau siapa kau, Amu. Kau merindukanku?"** tanya Ikuto dengan nada menggoda.

Blush!

Wajah Amu langsung merah padam namun terlihat kesal.

"K-kalau kau tau itu.. KENAPA KAU TIDAK CEPAT PULANG?" teriak Amu. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sesak didadanya di mana ia menahan segenap perasaan rindunya pada Ikuto. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan Ikuto selama ini.

"**Amu.."**

"Baka! Ikuto baka! Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku seperti ini? Kau tau aku merindukanmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang? Baka! Baka!" umpat Amu kesal. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk keluar lebih deras lagi. Shugo Charanya merasa khawatir dengan mental Amu sekarang.

"**Kalau kau begitu merindukanku, aku akan segera datang untuk menghapus airmatamu, memelukmu dan menciummu sekarang juga,"** goda Ikuto.

"Heeeeeeeeeeee?" wajah Amu memanas. "Bo-bohong.."

"Jadi.. kau tidak mempercayaiku, Amu?" hembusan nafas kini terasa di tengkuk Amu dan sepasang tangan kekar kini melingkari pinggang Amu dan mencium rambut Amu.

"Heeeeeeeee?" Amu langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "I-Ikuto!"

"Tadaima, Amu."

.

* * *

**Yuina's POV**

"Hm.. sepertinya sebelum aku berangkat ke kamar mandi tadi ada e-mail masuk," gumamku. Aku pun membuka e-mail dari ponselku.

**From: The Cool Violinist**

**Subject: Secret**

**Text: Ra-ha-si-a. Papa akan pulang sebelum kau menyadarinya. Tak lama lagi, kita akan bertemu, Amu ke-2. ^_~ **** *wink***

"Mou... Papa tidak berubah. Tetap memanggilku Amu ke-2. Aku kan bukan Mama," dengusku. Yah, walaupun aku juga senang karena disamakan oleh Mama.

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diri.

Atashi Yuina Tsukiyomi. Seperti yang kalian tau, Papaku adalah seorang Violinist terkenal dan Mamaku seorang mantan Joker Guardian di sekolahnya dulu.

Aku ingin sekali seperti Mama, menjadi Joker di Seiyo. Tapi ada syarat khusus untuk menjadi Guardian dan aku tidak tau apa itu. Bahkan Kaoru yang seorang Guardian dan merangkap menjadi sepupuku tidak mau memberitahuku sama sekali syarat untuk menjadi Guardian. Mama juga tidak mau memberitahuku. Menyebalkan sekali!

Aku menatap lagi e-mail dari Papa. Papa adalah sosok yang kukagumi sejak dulu. Mama benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan suami tampan seperti Papa.

Aaargh.. bikin iri saja! Aku juga ingin punya pacar seperti Papa. Papa benar-benar keren! w

**End's POV**

* * *

Yuina terus tersenyum menatap e-mail dari Ikuto.

"_Seandainya saja ada seseorang yang setampan Papa. Aku benar-benar tergila-gila dengan sosok Papa. Aku memang mencintai Papa, tapi aku juga mencintai Mama. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan favoritku. Mama yang manis dan Papa yang tampan. Aku benar-benar beruntung terlahir di keluarga mereka,"_ gumam Yuina senang.

"Yo, Yuina! Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Seperti orang gila saja," kata seseorang sambil menepuk kepala Yuina.

"Itai!" Yuina menoleh pada orang yang memukulnya barusan. "Ka-Kaoru!"

"Yo!" sapa Kaoru ceria.

"Mou.. apa maksudmu dengan seperti orang gila, ha?" protes Yuina.

"Karena kau terus tersenyum sambil menatap ponselmu. Jangan-jangan..." Kaoru menatap curiga pada Yuina.

"Ugh.. a-apa?" tanya Yuina risih.

"Pasti baru dapat e-mail dari Paman Ikuto," tebak Kaoru sambil menunjuk ponsel Yuina.

"Hee? Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku mendapat e-mail dari Papa?" tanya Yuina sedikit merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Wajahmu benar-benar menggemaskan saat membicarakan Papa tersayangmu itu, hahaha.." canda Kaoru sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Yuina.

"Mou... Kaoru. Jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku!" protes Yuina seraya menepis tangan Kaoru yang merusak rambutnya.

"Ayo, aku antar. Aku baru mendapatkan skateboard baru dari Papa," Kaoru menunjukkan skateboard barunya pada Yuina.

"Um.. yakin aman?" tanya Yuina curiga. Yuina mulai merapikan rambutnya lagi seperti semula yaitu dengan jepit rambut X menghiasi rambutnya.

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobanya. Ayo!" Kaoru langsung menarik Yuina ke atas skateboardnya dan ia mulai bersiap-siap lepas landas (?).

"He?"

"Riku.." desis Kaoru pelan.

"_Chara change!"_

"_Eh? Suara siapa itu?"_ batin Yuina bingung.

"Yosh, Yuina. Let's go!"

Whuuuush~!

Kaoru langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh sedangkan Yuina berpegangan erat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka berdua sudah sampai di Seiyo.

"Yak! Kita sampai!" kata Kaoru sambil menurunkan Yuina dari skateboardnya. Yuina terlihat shock dengan kecepatan Kaoru.

"Hah.. hah.. Kaoru.." Yuina mendeathglare Kaoru. Belum sempat Yuina protes, terdengar suara histeris massa.

"Kyaaaaa.. itu Souma-senpai! Kereeen! Kita beruntung bisa melihatnya sekarang! Jack-sama!" teriakan-teriakan histeris mulai terdengar ketika Kaoru melambai kearah para histeria fans Guardian itu.

Yuina langsung merubah characternya menjadi cool and spicy.

"Lain kali hati-hati jika mengendarai skateboard, Souma-san," kata Yuina dengan coolnya.

Kaoru hanya bersiul melihat perubahan sifat Yuina yang berubah drastis.

Yuina pun berjalan sambil menslempangkan tasnya di atas bahu, gaya berpakaiannya mirip Amu waktu sekolah, dan berjalan dengan coolnya.

"Kyaaaaa.. itu Tsukiyomi-san! Tsukiyomi-senpai _cool and spicy_! Kakkoii!" jeritan fans girl maupun fans boy menggema ketika Yuina berjalan di depan mereka.

"Souma-kun, ohayo!" sapa seseorang. Kaoru menoleh dan terlihat 3 orang yang dikenalnya.

"Yo, Ryuuta, Fujisaki, Akari, ohayou!" sapa Kaoru ceria.

"Mengantar Tsukiyomi-san lagi?" tanya Ryuuta.

"Yup!"

"Seandainya Yuina menyadari keberadaan Shugo Chara, ia pasti bisa bergabung dengan kita," harap Himeka yang sudah lama mengagumi Yuina.

"Kaoru, kau tidak memberitahu syarat sebagai Guardian pada Yuina kan?" tanya Akari.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin dia menyadarinya sendiri dan semoga ia lebih cepat menyadarinya," harap Kaoru.

* * *

Skip time, pulang sekolah.

"Ternyata menggunakan karakter _cool and spicy_ itu cukup menguras tenagaku hari ini. Aku ingin punya karakter baru yang lebih memudahkanku," gumam Yuina lemas.

"_Aku bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."_

"_He? Suara siapa itu?"_ batin Yuina sambil menoleh ke kiri ke kanan, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Sepertinya aku sedang kelelahan sampai berhalusinasi segala."

"Yo, Yuina! Mau pulang?" tanya Kaoru yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Yuina.

"Kao.. eh?" Yuina tersentak kaget. Ia seakan melihat sesuatu melayang-layang dekat Kaoru, seperti.. peri! Yuina mengucek-ngucek matanya dan kembali melihat Kaoru, namun tidak ada apa-apa di dekat Kaoru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaoru bingung.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Yuina. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berhalusinasi akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai melihat sesuatu yang melayang di dekatmu, hahaha..." kata Yuina tertawa garing.

"E-eh? Se-sesuatu?" ucap Kaoru merasa curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan saja. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Yuina.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Kaoru.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Yuina singkat seraya pergi. "Jaa, Kaoru."

"A-ah.. jaa," Kaoru hanya menatap punggung Yuina yang sudah pergi.

"Kaoru, jangan-jangan dia..." Riku menatap curiga pada Yuina yang sudah pergi.

"Ya. Sepertinya waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Mungkin Joker baru sebentar lagi akan lahir," kata Kaoru tersenyum senang.

"Tadaima," ucap Yuina ketika memasuki kediamannya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang menyapanya. Biasanya Amu langsung menyapanya di depan pintu.

"_He? Kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Apa Mama sedang pergi? Tapi kenapa pintu rumah tidak di kunci?"_ batin Yuina bingung. Ia pun berjalan mencari sang penghuni rumah satunya lagi.

Saat di depan pintu kamar Amu, terdengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Mou.. berhentilah bersikap seperti kucing. Ayo bangun!" terdengar suara Amu yang sedang protes.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi," terdengar suara pria dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"He? Mama sedang bersama siapa? Jangan-jangan.."

"Ikuto! Cepat bangun. Bagaimana kalau Yuina pulang nanti," keluh Amu.

Brak! Tiba-tiba Yuina membuka pintu dengan cukup keras dan menampilkan pemandangan Ikuto yang sedang bermanja di pangkuan Amu.

"Hoee? Yu-Yuina," Amu terkejut dengan kedatangan Yuina yang tiba-tiba.

"Pa-Papa.."

Ikuto menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya Papa.

"Yo, Yuina. Lama tak bertemu," kata Ikuto seraya bangun dari posisinya.

"Papaaa!" Yuina langsung berhambur memeluk Ikuto. Ikuto pun membalas pelukan Yuina.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi du-.." ucapan Amu terputus ketika sesuatu menahan tangannya tanpa menoleh pada Amu.

"Yuina, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua. Papa ada urusan dengan Mama," pinta Ikuto yang sedang menahan tangan Amu.

"Mou.. padahal baru saja bertemu tapi Papa sudah mengusirku," protes Yuina.

"Sudah, cepat pergi ke kamarmu," perintah Ikuto lembut.

"Haah.. baik, baik. Selamat bermesraan," kata Yuina seraya pergi dari kamar orang tuanya.

"Ikuto!" Amu hendak protes tapi Ikuto sudah menarik Amu ke tempat tidur dan ia sendiri kembali bermanja-manja di pangkuan Amu.

"Biarkan aku bermanja-manja denganmu sebentar lagi," pinta Ikuto. Amu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Amu sambil membelai kepala Ikuto. Tak lama kemudian..

Click!

"Nice pose!" tiba-tiba saja Yuina muncul dengan ponsel yang barusan dipakai untuk memotret Amu dan Ikuto.

"Yu-Yuina!" pekik Amu kaget plus blushing.

"Heee.. kebiasaanmu sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Yuina. Selalu bisa mendapat posisi gambar yang bagus," puji Ikuto tersenyum jahil.

"Yeay!" Yuina membentuk jarinya jadi huruf 'V'.

"Koraa! Kalian berdua!" Amu mulai mengamuk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu membuat Ikuto terbangun dari posisinya.

"KABUUUUR!" seru Yuina seraya pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hmph.. dia sama sepertimu, hahaha.." Ikuto tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu sama sepertiku? Dia mirip denganmu yang suka menggodaku. Ayah dan anak sama saja. Kalian berdua menyebalkan!" keluh Amu.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Ikuto.

"Ugh.." sepertinya Amu tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ikuto kali ini.

"Yeah! Dapat koleksi foto baru lagi. Mama dan Papa benar-benar romantis, hihihi..." batin Yuina tersenyum sambil memandang hasil fotonya dengan foto Amu yang sedang membelai kepala Ikuto.

"Tapi.. Papa sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap saja ingin bermanja-manja dengan Mama. Benar-benar karakter yang sulit ditebak," keluh Yuina. "Karakterku yang sebenarnya seperti apa ya? Karakterku yang sekarang hanya meniru karakter Mama saat menjadi murid Seiyo dulu. Aku.. ingin mempunyai karakterku sendiri."

Keesokan harinya..

"Ng.. aku memang mengatakan ingin mempunyai karakterku sendiri tapi..." Yuina memandang aneh 3 buah benda yang berada di tempat tidurnya. "T-TELUR?"

.

.

**To be continue**

Aku pasti udah gila! Benar-benar di publish.. (._.)

Huwaaa~! Kenapa nambah fic multichap lagi? Padahal fic lain masih belum kelar, hiks.. DX

Yak, review di nantikan. XD

**Keterangan:**

Nekomimi cosplay hentai otoko: laki-laki bercosplay kuping kucing yang mesum


	2. Chapter 2: Two Shugo Egg, Born!

**Yak! Ini dia chapter 2 nya. Gomen lama. Maklum, orang sibuk, hehehe.. X9 *bletak***

**Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Seandainya aku beneran jadi anak dari Ikuto. *diseret Peach-Pit ke laut*

**Summary:**

Shugo chara Yuina lahir! hm.. seperti apa ya kira-kira sosok Shugo Chara Yuina? selain itu.. ia juga bertemu pemuda asing yang terlihat.. tampan?

**Rate:** T

**Warning:**

Kayaknya hampir full OC, OOC, typo yang lagi pesta, not plagiat but same idea *he?*, don't like don't read, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

* * *

**Secret Princess**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 2: Two Shugo Egg****, Born!**

* * *

.

"Ng.. aku memang mengatakan ingin mempunyai karakterku sendiri tapi..." Yuina memandang aneh 3 buah benda yang berada di tempat tidurnya. "T-TELUR?"

Tiga buah telur dengan motif aneh berwarna pink lembut, biru langit, dan hijau muda.

Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu Yuina menyentuh sebuah telur berwarna pink lembut dengan motif hati. Motifnya sama dengan milik Amu, hanya saja ada bagian putih di tengahnya, sedangkan Amu berwarna hitam.

"_Aaah~,__ hangat,"_ batin Yuina ketika menggenggam telur itu. _"T-tapi.. kenapa bisa ada telur di kasurku? Masa' sih Papa yang menaruhnya? Papa kan suka iseng. Tapi.. rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Ugh.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini."_

Yuina pun memasukkan 3 telur itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam tas sekolahnya, dan ia sendiri langsung bersiap-siap ke sekolah setelah mandi tentunya.

"Ohayo.." sapa Yuina lemas ketika menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou, Yuina. Are.. kau kenapa?" tanya Amu heran.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya.. eeh?" Yuina kembali shock dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sesuatu seperti peri (menurut Yuina) mengelilingi kedua orangtuanya. Amu yang dikelilingi oleh 4 peri dan Ikuto hanya 1 peri berbentuk setengah (?) kucing.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ikuto heran yang sedang menikmati roti panggangnya.

"B-betsuni. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya, Papa, Mama. Ittekimasu!" Yuina langsung pergi secepat kilat.

"Eh? Yuina! Ada apa dengannya, ya?" pikir Amu bingung.

"Entahlah. Dia juga tidak sarapan," kata Ikuto santai.

"Apa! Gawat! Aku belum memberikan bekal makan siangnya!" histeris Amu.

"Tinggal bawakan ke sekolahnya saja, apa susahnya sih?" kata Ikuto santai.

"Hum.. benar juga. Kalau begitu.." Amu memberikan sebuah buntelan berisi bekal pada Ikuto, "Tolong antarkan bekal Yuina ya?" pinta Amu dengan senyum polosnya.

.

* * *

"Che! Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarkan bekalnya," keluh Ikuto. Ia sekarang pergi ke Seiyo dengan cara melompat dari atap rumah ke atap yang lain. Dan tentu saja Ikuto menggunakan Chara Change.

"Shishishi.. terima saja, nyaa~" kata Yoru tertawa kecil.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ikuto melihat Yuina yang sedang berjalan ke gerbang sekolah Seiyo dengan lesu. Ikuto langsung menghampirinya setelah melepaskan Chara Change tentunya.

* * *

"_Haahh.. apa yang kulakukan. Bisa-bisanya aku membawa telur aneh ke sekolah,"_ batin Yuina lesu.

Saat Yuina memikirkan lamunannya, terdengar teriakan histeris dari arah gerbang Seiyo.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~! Siapa dia? Kereeeen! Ada pria tampan masuk sekolah kita! Tampan sekali! Mau cari siapa dia? Pasti mencariku!" teriakan-teriakan histeris gaje para siswi SMP Seiyo bertambah riuh ketika pria itu mendekati seseorang yang berjalan lesu.

"Kyaaaa~! Dia menghampiri Tsukiyomi-san! Jangan-jangan pacarnya? Waaaah~ aku tidak menyangka Tsukiyomi-san punya kekasih setampan dia!" teriakan-teriakan histeris itu membuat Yuina tersadar dari lamunannya karena mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"He? Ada seseorang yang mendekatiku?" Yuina pun berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria tampan berada didepannya.

"Kau memang merepotkan, Yuina," kata pria yang tak lain adalah Ikuto sambil menaruh buntelan berisi bekal di atas kepala Yuina.

"Kyaaaaaa~! Ternyata beneran kekasih Tsukiyomi-san! Sampai dibawakan bekal segala. Romantisnya~!" teriakan-teriakan histeris itu sepertinya sudah menjadi biang gosip. Yuina yang mendengarnya jadi malu sendiri dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hm.. sepertinya kau lumayan populer di sini sampai mendapat gosip tidak jelas," komentar Ikuto sambil menatap gerombolan siswa-siswi yang histeris.

"Pa-Papa mau apa kesini?" desis Yuina pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Ikuto. Ikuto menoleh pada anaknya.

"Mengantar bekalmu," kata Ikuto memberikan buntelan berisi bekal buatan Amu kepada Yuina. Yuina pun menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"Arigatou," ucap Yuina tersenyum manis. Ikuto juga ikut tersenyum.

"Belajar yang rajin ya," ucap Ikuto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yuina membuat para siswa maupun siswi berteriak lebih histeris lagi.

* * *

"Wah~ ramai sekali. Apa ada kejadian menarik di sini?" tiba-tiba Kaoru datang sehingga membuat siswi yang di dekatnya tersentak kaget.

"K-Kaoru-senpai!" pekik siswi di dekatnya. Kaoru pun menoleh pada siswi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Kaoru pada siswi itu.

'A-ano.. ke-kekasih Tsukiyomi-san datang kemari," jawab siswi itu malu-malu.

"He? Kekasih? Aku tidak tau bahwa Yuina punya kekasih. Memangnya seperti apa dia?" tanya Kaoru lagi. Siswi itu menunjuk Yuina dan seorang pria yang sedang mengusap-usap kepala Yuina.

"Lho? Dia kan.."

"Kyaaaa~ tidak kusangka, pacar Tsukiyomi-san itu seorang pria dewasa. Tampan sekali. Aku iri!" pekik siswi itu. Mendengar hal itu Kaoru tertawa.

"Hahaha... kasihan sekali Yuina mendapat gosip seperti itu," Kaoru tidak bisa menahan tawanya membuat siswi-siswi itu semakin terpesona. "Sepertinya kesalah pahaman ini harus berakhir."

Kaoru langsung menghampiri Yuina dan Ikuto dan menyapanya langsung.

"Yo! Ohayou Yuina, Paman Ikuto. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat sekolah ini jadi ramai ya?" sapa Kaoru ceria. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Ka-Kaoru?" pekik Yuina.

"Oooh.. kau Kaoru. Tolong titip Yuina ya. Aku pulang dulu," pesan Ikuto.

"Roger!" jawab Kaoru sambil berpose hormat.

"Yaaaah~ kekasih Tsukiyomi-san mau pulang ya? Aku iri!" keluh para siswi kecewa. Ikuto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mendapat sebuah ide.

"Hm.. sebelum pergi, sepertinya aku harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Yuina, 'Papa' pulang dulu ya?" kata Ikuto sedikit mengeraskan kata 'Papa' sehingga terdengar semua siswi di sana.

"HEEE? PAPA? ITU AYAHNYA TSUKIYOMI-SAN? MUSTAHIL! TAMPAN SEKALI!" jerit para siswi tidak percaya.

"Humph.. hahaha.. Papa iseng," Yuina tertawa kecil sambil memandang Ikuto dengan tatapan kagum. _"Papa memang keren. Aku ingin sekali memotretnya."_

Tluk! Tlik! Tlik! Tlik! Tlik! Tlik! Tlik!

Terdengar suara aneh di tas Yuina membuat Ikuto dan Kaoru kaget.

"He? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbunyi," Yuina pun sedikit membuka tasnya dan terlihat telur berwarna pink itu bergerak.

"_Hee?"_

"Yuina, apa yang ada di dalam tasmu?" tanya Ikuto penasaran. Yuina langsung menutup tasnya dengan cepat.

"Be-betsuni!" kata Yuina menyembunyikan tasnya. Yoru yang penasaran mencoba mengendusnya.

"He? Bau telur, nyaa~" ucap Yoru.

"He? Apa-apaan kucing ini?" ucap Yuina kaget.

"Yuina, jangan-jangan kau.." Ikuto langsung menyeret Yuina ke tempat tersembunyi. "Kaoru, kau juga ikut."

"Hai!" sahut Kaoru.

* * *

**~Secret_Princess~**

* * *

"Yuina, perlihatkan telur yang ada di dalam tasmu," pinta Ikuto.

"Te-telur apa?" tanya Yuina terbata-bata berusaha menyembunyikan tasnya.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan telur. Yoru, ada berapa telur yang ada di tas Yuina?" tanya Ikuto pada Yoru yang terbang di dekatnya.

"Tiga, nyaa~" jawab Yoru.

"Hee? Pa-Papa bicara pada peri?" tunjuk Yuina gemetaran pada Yoru.

"Itu bukan peri. Itu namanya Shugo chara," kata Kaoru sambil memperlihatkan Riku.

"Yo!" sapa Riku.

"Ja-jadi kemarin bukan halusinasi ya?" kata Yuina terkejut.

"Sekarang, coba perlihatkan Shugo Tama-mu," pinta Ikuto lagi.

Yuina pun memperlihatkan Shugo Tamanya takut-takut.

"Woaaa.. beneran ada tiga," ucap Kaoru kagum.

"Sedikit mirip dengan Shugo Tama Amu. Hanya saja telur ini warnanya sedikit lembut," kata Ikuto.

Shugo Tama Yuina mirip sekali dengan Shugo Tama milik Amu. Hanya saja ada bagian berwarna putih yang mengelilingi motif Hati, Spade, dan Clover itu. Warna telurnya juga sedikit lembut dan muda.

"Mama juga memiliki telur yang sama sepertiku?" tanya Yuina.

Ikuto mengangguk, "Jangan-jangan.. saat Shugo Tama ini lahir, keahlian mereka juga sama dengan Shugo Chara milik Amu," duga Ikuto.

"Apa yang dimaksud itu adalah per-.. ehm.. ma-maksudku 4 Shugo Chara yang mengelilingi Mama? Tapi aku hanya memiliki tiga," kata Yuina.

"Hahaha.. tenang saja Yuina. Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Papa, kalau Bibi Amu juga pertama kali mempunyai tiga telur. Mungkin saja kau akan mendapat satu telur lagi suatu saat nanti, hehe.." ujar Kaoru.

"Begitu..? Jadi Mama juga pernah mendapat tiga telur sepertiku. Lalu, keahlian apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Shugo Chara Mama?" tanya Yuina pada Ikuto.

"Kalau soal itu, kita bicarakan nanti saja di rumah. Semua yang ingin kau tanyakan nanti juga bisa terjawab," kata Ikuto.

"Yaaahh~" Yuina menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sedikit kecewa.

"Sudah. Sudah. Yuina, sudah waktunya kita masuk. Kau tidak ingin terlambat kan? Sebentar lagi ada rapat Guardian pembukaan musim gugur. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Kaoru.

"Ng.. baiklah," ucap Yuina pasrah.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah," ucap Ikuto seraya pergi.

"Haahh.." Yuina menghela nafas lelah saat Ikuto sudah menghilang. _"Shugo Tama, hee?"_ batinnya sambil melihat ketiga telur.

Tluk! Tluk!

Telur berwarna biru tiba-tiba bergerak.

"He?"

"Yuina, ayo! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" teriak Kaoru yang ternyata sudah agak jauh.

"Tu-tunggu!" Yuina pun berlari menyusul Kaoru.

.

.

**Aula Gedung Seiyo..**

"Rapat guardian pada musim gugur akan segera dimulai. Harap tenang," kata Ryuuta selaku King's Chair Guardian.

Yuina yang sedang duduk ditengah acara rapat Guardian tengah melamun dan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir, bahwa di dunia ini masih ada peri err.. ralat, ada makhluk bernama Shugo Chara.

"Baiklah. Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan angkat tangan," kata Ryuuta lagi. Yuina pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryuuta yang sedang pidato.

"_Ryuuta-kun, seperti biasa, terlihat imut. Aku ingin __sekali memotretnya tapi.. aku tidak punya keberanian,"_ batin Yuina lesu.

"_**Kalau begitu, tinggal berubah saja!"**_

"He?"

"_**Dari gadis yang tidak berani jadi gadis yang berani. Chara Change!"**_

"_A-apa?"_

Tring~!

Jepit rambut X Yuina berubah bentuk jadi Heart.

Yuina pun berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"KING! BOLEHKAH AKU MEMOTRETMU!" teriak Yuina lantang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Siiing~

Semua terdiam dan langsung menatap Yuina dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Tring~!

Jepit rambut Yuina kembali dalam bentuk X.

"_He? Apa tadi? Mulut dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Apa yang terjadi?"_ batin Yuina bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan Tsukiyomi-san tadi? Mau memotret? Tsukiyomi-san suka memotret?" dan rentetan pertanyaan maupun komentar lainnya dari siswa-siswi di sana saat melihat 'aksi' Yuina. Apalagi para Guardian juga ikut terheran-heran.

"_A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?__ Kabur dari sini? A-aku tidak bisa bergerak! A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura sakit di sini. Aku tidak bisa bersandiwara!"_ pekik Yuina dalam hati.

"_**Kalau begitu, berubah saja.**__**"**_

"Eh?"

"_**Dari gadis yang tidak bisa bersandiwara jadi gadis yang bisa bersandiwara. Chara change!"**_

Tring~! Jepit rambut X Yuina kembali berubah menjadi bentuk.. Spade!

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku permisi dulu," kata Yuina sambil berjalan 'pura-pura' lesu dan membuat ekspresinya sepucat mungkin. Yuina pun berjalan keluar Aula Gedung Seiyo.

"Tsu-Tsukiyomi-san tidak apa-apa? Mau kami antar?" tawar salah siswa yang berada di dekat Yuina.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Yuina lirih seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Blam!

Pintu gedung aula langsung tertutup rapat dan sosok Yuina pun menghilang..

"A-apa Tsukiyomi-san tidak apa-apa? Wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali," kata salah satu siswa di sana.

"Ryuuta, kau melihatnya?" bisik Kaoru pelan.

"Ya. Jangan-jangan Tsukiyomi-san.." duga Ryuuta.

Kaoru mengangguk, "Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar. Kau urus sisanya ya?" pinta Kaoru.

"Hm.. hati-hati, Souma-kun," pesan Ryuuta. Kaoru mengangguk seraya pergi.

"Hotori-kun, jangan-jangan Yuina..." Himeka juga ikut menduga-duga.

Ryuuta mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku harus melanjutkan pidato ini," kata Ryuuta kembali fokus.

"Himeka-chan, jangan-jangan Yuina-chi.. sudah punya Shugo Chara juga?" tanya Akari.

"Mungkin," jawab Himeka tersenyum lembut.

.

* * *

Blam!

Yuina menutup pintu aula dengan lumayan keras. Ia bersandar di pintu itu.

"_Huwaaaaaa.. apa yang barusan terjadi? Apa itu barusan?"_ jerit Yuina dalam hati. _"Mungkinkah.."_

Yuina mencoba membuka tasnya dan telur berwarna pink itu bergerak dan melayang.

Krek.. kreekk.. puah (?)!

Telur berwarna pink itu menetas dan muncul sesosok peri kecil dengan pakaian dress one piece (dress tanpa lengan) warna pink lembut dengan bagian rok yang sedikit mengembang dan sepatu kets yang berwarna pink cerah. Rambut panjang sebahu dengan hiasan pita berwarna pink seperti bando (mirip haruhi suzumiya) dan di bagian kirinya ada tanda Heart. Pakaiannya seperti seorang akrobatik atau seorang dancer.

"Yahoo, Yuina-chan! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu! Yeay!" kata Shugo chara itu seraya terbang mengitari Yuina.

"Kau..." Yuina terlihat bingung dengan benda (?) yang terbang mengitarinya.

Shugo chara itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Yuina.

"Namaku Runa. Yuina-chan no Shugo Chara. Salam kenal!" sapa Runa semangat.

"Atashi no.. Shugo Chara?"

Runa mengangguk.

_**"Jangan lupakan aku juga."**_

Terdengar suara yang lain lagi.

Sebuah telur biru keluar perlahan dari tas Yuina dan melayang di hadapan Yuina.

Kreek.. kreek.. puah (?)!

Telur berwarna biru itu menetas dan muncul sesosok peri kecil dengan pakaian seperti Miki tetapi memakai rok rampel berwarna biru dengan legging hitam di dalam rok tersebut. Rambut pendek seleher dengan hiasan topi bundar (mirip topi yang sering digunakan Sakura Kinomoto di Cardcaptor Sakura). Sosoknya seperti seorang penulis atau kameramen karena ia membawa kamera di tangannya. Ia memandang Yuina.

"Namaku Hikari. Yuina-chan no Shugo Chara. Yoroshiku," sapa Hikari cool.

"A-apa?" pekik Yuina shock.

"Kau kenapa, Yuina-chan?" tanya Runa.

"E-eee.. Tu-tunggu. Ka-kalau mendadak begini aku..." Runa dan Hikari menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Yuina. Yuina jadi salting sendiri dan... "GOMENASAI~!"

Yuina pun lari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kedua Shugo Charanya yang baru saja lahir.

"Yuina-chan! Tunggu!" teriak kedua Shugo charanya seraya terbang mengikuti Yuina.

.

* * *

"_Apa itu tadi? Benarkah itu Shugo Charaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku takut! Takut! Ini terlalu mendadak!"_ Yuina terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Ia terus berlari sampai ia berada di sebuah taman.

Tanpa disadari Yuina, ada seseorang yang sedang tidur-tiduran di taman yang penuh rumput hijau itu. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, Yuina terus berlari dan..

Syuut~!

"Huwaaaaaa~!" Yuina terpleset dan..

BRUUK! Ia menimpa seseorang yang sedang tidur-tiduran itu.

"I-itai.." Yuina pun membuka matanya dan terlihat sepasang mata merah tengah menatapnya. Rambut hitam yang terlihat lembut menambah kesan yang terlihat tampan di mata Yuina.

"Heee.. aku kira siapa yang telah menimpaku tiba-tiba. Tidak kusangka, ternyata ada seorang bidadari cantik baru saja turun dari langit dan menimpaku," kata orang itu atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berumur 15-16 tahun berambut hitam dengan mata merah yang mempesona sedang tersenyum cool menatap Yuina.

Yuina tidak merespon sama sekali. Matanya masih memandang sosok pemuda itu.

'_Seandainya saja ada seseorang yang setampan__ Papa. Aku begitu tergila-gila dengan sosok Papa...'_

Dan sosok yang seperti Papanya itu, kini telah ditemukan. Dan kini.. tengah menatapnya.

.

.

**To be continue**

Hehehe.. akhirnya muncul juga pasangan Yuina di sini. Untuk namanya, ntar dulu ya. Soalnya lagi cari marga yang cocok untuk nama tokohnya. Ada yang bisa bantu? Harus nama yang keren lho, hahaha.. XD *plak*

Oya, untuk nama Shugo Chara Yuina, itu untuk nama sementara waktu aja. Karena mau cari nama yang pas dulu. Dan fisik Shugo Charanya mungkin akan ikut berubah juga kalau masih ada yang kurang pas, hehehe..

Dan ralat dikit lagi. Kaoru memanggil Akari Souma dengan nama Akari, bukan marganya. Yah, sama-samain dikitlah sama anime aslinya, hehe..

Yak! Waktunya balas review! XD

**Itteru Kaara-chan u:** Hajimemashite. Yak ini dah lanjut. Hmm.. soal A Mysterius Valentine Gift and Story of Guardian, ng.. kuusahakan. Lagi gak ada feel di situ sih, hehe.. *plak*

Yak! Ini dah di apdet! XD

**Laysreg yang ga bisa log in:** Iya, nih. Ikuto tetep hentai otoko. Tapi Cuma di sama Amu a.k.a istrinya tuh, hahaha.. XD *plak*

Yak! Ini dah dilanjut. Thanks reviewnya. ^^

**Oshiru Rui-san gak login:** hahaha.. selamat datang di FSCI. Iya, itu salah tulis di summarynya. Seharusnya 2nd Generation. Soal kisahnya Yuina, tenang aja. Ceritanya beda kok. Keahlian Shugo Charanya juga sedikit berbeda. Yup! Thanks reviewnya. ^^

**Hiiro Natsu-chan:** salam kenal juga. ^^

Keanehan? Hmm.. ini kan masih awal. Masih dalam proses, hehe..

Ok! Ini dah di apdet! XD

**Annie-chan is a good girl:** namanya Lulu de Morcerf toh. Tapi di anime yang aku tonton ada yang bilang Lulu Domorselle. Hmm.. yang mana yang bener ya? Ya udahlah. Thanks atas reviewnya. XD

**Amu 'Narusegawa' Hinamori lagi gak niat log in sang pengarang 'Kokoro Chara' yang menjadi ide fic ini:** panjang banget namanya. =_=" *sweatdrop*

Iya, iya, idenya emang dari situ. Hm.. thanks reviewnya. ^^

**Asahiko Raina:** Hajimemashite~. Iya, aku kurang teliti. Yah, inilah resikonya karena karakter yang dibuat terlalu mirip ma karakter asli animenya. Sering 'keseleo' tulis nama, hehehehe..

Ya. Udah aku perbaiki dikit dan ralat panggilan Kaoru ke Akari Souma. Seharusnya Kaoru manggil Akari Souma dengan panggilan 'Akari' dan bukan marganya. Inilah kecerobohan seorang author, hehe..

Thanks reviewnya. ^^

**Hoshina Maika:** Yo, sister! *sok akrab-plak*

Baca fic ini sampai senyum-senyum sendiri? Minta tanggung jawab? Gak mau. Udah resiko sendiri. *plak*

Hmm.. soal Nekomimi cosplay hentai otoko, iya, ada yang kurang dalam artinya. Habis buru-buru sih, haha.. XD *plak*

Yak! Ini dah di apdet! ^^b

**Yuiki Nagi-chan mls login:** wah~ thanks dah bilang manis. XD *lebay*

Hmm.. anaknya Utau dan Kuukai, ng.. maybe yes maybe no. *plak*

Nah, Shugo Chara Yuina dah muncul tuh. 2 sekaligus, haha.. XD

Yosh! Ini dah di apdet! XD

.

Buat semuanya, thanks atas reviewnya! Respon yang positif di FSCI ini. padahal nih fandom lumayan sepi. Untuk karakter yang ada di sini, ada kemungkinan bisa berubah lagi sebagaimana cocoknya dari segi nama maupun fisik Shugo Charanya.

Akhir kata, terima saran, kritik yang membangun, dan pujian tentunya (maunya). PLEASE REVIEW! XD

.

**Keterangan:**

Betsuni: bukan apa-apa/tidak ada apa-apa (mungkin).

Yoroshiku: salam kenal

Yahoo: haloo

Itai: sakit

Hmm.. sepertinya aku masih harus banyak belajar bahasa jepang lagi deh. =_='

**.**

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Boy

Yahoo~! Chapter 3 akhirnya publish. Tanpa basa basi lagi, happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

**Disclaimer:**

Aku harap Ikuto jadi suamiku. 0w0 #dibantai Amu & Peach-pit

**Warning:**

AU, maybe full OC, OOC, gajeness, lebayness, sepertinya ada bagian yang hampir melenceng ke rate M (?), ada perubahan nama di sini, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

**Secret Princess**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 3:**** The Mysterious Boy**

.

Yuina tidak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, gadis kecil?" tanya pemuda itu tersenyum ramah.

Yuina pun tersadar dari lamunannya, "E-eh! I-iya. A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yuina gugup seraya bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersimpuh. Yuina tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang merona.

Pemuda itu juga terbangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yuina. Menatap sang gadis manis itu.

"Heee... Kau manis sekali. Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" tanya pemuda itu bersemangat.

Blush!

Wajah Yuina memerah dipuji oleh pemuda tak dikenal itu.

"Yu-Yuina. Yuina Tsukiyomi," jawab Yuina terbata-bata. Ia tidak berani menatap pemuda itu karena malu. Bagaimana tidak? Dipandangi oleh pemuda yang keren, ceria dan terlihat sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu, mau tidak mau membuat Yuina berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Nama yang manis. Namaku..." belum sempat pemuda itu bicara, tiba-tiba...

"YUINA-_CHAN_~!"

Dua sosok benda (?) kecil terbang mendekati Yuina. Yuina menoleh pada dua sosok itu.

"Haahh... akhirnya terkejar juga. Larimu cepat juga," kata sosok pink itu yang tak lain adalah Runa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?" tanya sosok biru itu yang tak lain adalah Miku.

"_Go-gomen_. Aku hanya terkejut saja," jawab Yuina terbata-bata. Masih belum sadar atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"_Shugo __C__hara_?" ucap pemuda itu. Runa dan Miku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Eh? K-kau bisa melihat kami?" kata Runa dengan nada bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yuina bingung.

"Jangan-jangan kau..." ucap Miku dengan pandangan curiga.

Belum sempat Miku melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja...

"YUINA~!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Yuina menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kaoru!" reflek Yuina berdiri diikuti pemuda itu yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Yuina, kau tidak apa-ap-... eh? Kau..." Kaoru menatap tajam pada pemuda disamping Yuina.

"Hai, Kaoru. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa pemuda itu ramah.

"Kau... APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA YUINA?" bentak Kaoru marah pada pemuda berambut hitam bermata merah _ruby_ itu.

"Heee... memangnya kau siapanya Yuina? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Yuina kok," kata pemuda itu tersenyum usil sambil merangkul Yuina dari belakang.

'EEEH?' jerit Yuina dalam hati plus _blushing_.

Melihat hal itu, Kaoru langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

"Kau... SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI YUINA! Riku! _Chara_ _Change_!" perintah Kaoru berapi-api.

"Baik!"

"_CHARA CHANGE_!" tiba-tiba Kaoru memakai sebuah kacamata berbentuk kacamata ski di kepalanya dan sebuah _snowboard_ di kakinya.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau kalah. Noura!" muncul sesosok shugo chara dengan telinga dan ekor yang mirip serigala berwarna hitam. "_CHARA CHANGE_!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul telinga dan ekor serigala berwarna hitam dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak akan lolos kali ini," ucap Kaoru seraya menyerang pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun dengan lincah menghindari serangan _snowboard_ milik Kaoru.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kaoru-'_chan'_, hehehe…" ledek pemuda itu dengan menekankan kata '-_chan'_.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-_chan'_, Neito Shirogane. Kau yang seperti itu tidak pantas bersikap sok akrab denganku. Dasar _playboy_ cap serigala (?)!" umpat Kaoru kesal.

Orang yang dipanggil Neito Shirogane hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan Kaoru.

"Julukan itu benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu ya. Apakah itu sopan santunmu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Kaoru-'_chan'_?" kata Neito dengan nada mengejek.

Aura kegelapan Kaoru semakin menguar membuat Yuina yang melihatnya jadi khawatir.

"Kaoru, hentikan!" teriak Yuina panik.

"_Urusai_! Kau diam saja, Yuina. Ini bukan urusanmu! Dasar bocah!" umpat Kaoru tidak sadar.

Twitch!

Aura kegelapan Yuina keluar begitu Kaoru mengucapkan kata-kata 'terlarang' atau tabu yang menjerumus kata-kata kasar bagi Yuina yaitu 'bocah'.

"Yu-Yuina-_chan_…" Runa dan Miku mundur satu meter begitu merasakan aura menakutkan dari Yuina.

Riku yang merasakan aura kegelapan yang menakutkan dari arah belakangnya sontak menoleh ke arah Yuina.

"Gyaaaaa! Ka-Kaoru, ga-gawat! _Emergency_! _Emergency_! Ayo kita pergi dari sini secepatnya!" teriak Riku panik plus ketakutan.

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Riku! Aku kan belum se-…" perkataan Kaoru terpotong begitu melihat Yuina dengan aura menyeramkannya. Bahkan Neito pun secara tidak sadar mundur 3 langkah dari tempatnya.

"**Kaoru**…"

Panggilan menyeramkan dari Yuina membuat nyali Kaoru langsung menciut dan merinding melihat tampang Yuina yang sedang marah.

"Ri-Riku, jangan bilang kalau aku tadi…" Kaoru tidak sanggup melanjutkan karena aura intimidasi Yuina benar-benar membuatnya terpojok.

'A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi horor begini?' batin Neito _sweatcold_ (keringat dingin).

"**Kaoru**… _OSUWARI_!"

GUBRAK!

Benturan keras dari arah Kaoru pun terjadi.

"Kkhe…" Kaoru meringis kesakitan ketika 'mantra' ala Inuyasha (?) menjatuhkannya.

"Ka-Kaoru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riku khawatir.

"A-aduh… ti-tidak kusangka. Kebiasaan bermain kami ala Inuyasha (?) dan Kagome (?) benar-benar membuatku seperti Inuyasha sungguhan saja," sesal Kaoru.

"W-wah… se-sepertinya aku ada di tempat yang salah saat ini. Lebih baik aku pergi. Sampai nanti," Neito langsung kabur begitu aura menyesakkan itu semakin menguar.

"Tunggu! Jangan kabur kau, _playboy_ sialan!" teriak Kaoru yang masih dalam posisi tiarap (?). Tapi percuma saja, Neito sudah hilang tanpa jejak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan lari, Kaoru Souma. Urusan kita belum selesai," kata Yuina dengan nada mengancam.

"_H-haik_!" sahut Kaoru ketakutan.

.

.

"Hei, Amu. Sejak kapan 'bocah' itu pulang?" tanya Ikuto pada Amu yang sedang berbenah, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Baru saja, saat kau pergi mengantar bekal Yuina," kata Amu tanpa menoleh.

"Hei, bisakah kau menoleh padaku saat kita berbicara," pinta Ikuto atau lebih tepatnya mengeluh.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Lebih baik kau bantu aku daripada bersantai-santai," keluh Amu. Saat Ikuto mendengar keluhan Amu, terlintas ide untuk menjahili istrinya.

"Kau ingin dibantu apa, Amu?" tanya Ikuto dengan nada menggoda.

Blush!

Wajah Amu merona begitu mendengar nada menggoda Ikuto. Kalau Ikuto seperti itu, pasti ada maunya.

"Ti-tidak jadi. Sebaiknya kau bersantai-santai saja," Amu terlihat gugup dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan terburu-buru. Itu membuat Ikuto menyeringai senang. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Amu yang sedang bekerja.

"Kenapa?" kedua tangannya mulai merangkul leher Amu dan bibirnya tepat di leher Amu membuat Amu merasakan hembusan nafas dari Ikuto yang membuatnya merinding.

"Yeah~. Drama _Queen_ super duper ultra mega giga _fluffy_ mulai lagi deh," komentar Ran dengan wajah yang ikut merona diikuti anggukan Miki, Suu, Daiya dan Yoru.

"I-Ikuto, hentikan. Bagaimana nanti kalau Yuina pulang," ujar Amu yang tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Ikuto.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak berduaan seperti ini. Aku yakin Yuina bisa memakluminya," kata Ikuto semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hyaaaa~!" Amu menjerit kecil. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan. "I-Ikuto, he-hentikan."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Ikuto dengan nada merajuk.

"Bu-bukan itu. Ta-tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Amu?" Ikuto semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Amu membuat Amu _blushing_ tidak karuan.

"Ka-kalau kau terus seperti ini… R-Ran dan kawan-kawan bisa… mati kehabisan darah," kata Amu merona sambil menunjuk sekumpulan para Shugo Chara yang tepar dengan darah mengalir dari hidung mereka.

Ikuto yang melihat sekumpulan para Shugo Chara yang tepar itu hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Merusak suasana saja."

.

.

"A-aduh, kau sadis sekali, Yuina. Kau kan tidak harus membuatku sampai babak belur seperti ini. Bagaimana nantinya kalau aku berpenampilan besok di sekolah?" keluh Kaoru sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"_Gomen ne_, Kaoru. Aku tidak bermaksud berlebihan," sesal Yuina yang saat ini tengah membersihkan luka Kaoru dengan sapu tangannya.

"Souma-_kun_, kau kenapa?" terdengar suara lembut memasuki indra pendengaran Yuina dan Kaoru. Kaoru dan Yuina reflek menoleh.

"Fujisaki!" ucap Kaoru ketika melihat salah satu anggota guardian, Himeka Fujisaki, menghampirinya.

"S-Souma-_san_ hanya terjatuh, ehehehe…" ucap Yuina angkat bicara dengan nada gugup mencoba menyembunyikan hal yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Himeka tidak percaya. Yuina mengangguk kaku.

"Ada apa, Fujisaki?" tanya Kaoru sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Ah, ano… jika kau tidak segera kembali ke rapat guardian, nanti semua menunggu," kata Himeka.

"Oh, kalau begitu… aku izin bolos kali ini, ya?" pinta Kaoru dengan tampang polos.

"HE? MANA BISA BEGITU!" protes Himeka.

Puk! Kaoru mengatupkan kedua tangannya serta menunduk.

"Aku mohon. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat guardian. Aku akan mengantar Yuina pulang," pinta Kaoru.

"Eh? Mengantar pulang?" ucap Yuina heran.

"Sampai nanti, Fujisaki!" Kaoru langsung menyeret Yuina dan berlari secepat kilat.

"EEEEEH~!"

"Huh, dasar. Menghilang seenaknya saja," keluh Himeka.

.

"Tu-tunggu, Kaoru!" Yuina berusaha menahan Kaoru agar tidak membawanya terlalu cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaoru menghentikan langkahnya. Yuina berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan karena ditarik oleh Kaoru.

"K-kau ini, kenapa menarikku sembarangan? Kau tidak lihat aku kelelahan mengikutimu," protes Yuina yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Eh, _gomen ne_. aku tidak sadar, hahaha…" Kaoru tertawa kecil.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan? Siapa pemuda tadi? apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Yuina bertubi-tubi. Mendengar kata 'pemuda tadi' Kaoru langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Dengar, Yuina! Jangan pernah mendekati pemuda itu! Dia berbahaya! Ingat itu!" Yuina hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar larangan Kaoru. Yuina hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

'_Tck. Penyakit Cousin Complexnya kumat lagi. Dasar baka Kaoru.'_

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuina dengan tampang agak sinis.

"Pokoknya jauhi pemuda itu. Dia _playboy_! Aku tidak mau membahayakanmu pada pemuda serigala gila itu!" kata Kaoru berapi-api. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat membencinya. Sekali lagi, Yuina hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Nama."

"Apa?" tanya Kaoru bingung.

"Nama. Siapa nama pemuda itu? Apa alasanmu melarangku menjauhi pemuda itu? Dan bukti apa yang bisa kau berikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah _playboy_?" tanya Yuina dengan nada menantang.

Kaoru pun mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Namanya Neito Shirogane. Alasanku, dia _playboy_, suka menggoda perempuan, menyebalkan dan juga seorang… bawahan dari _Dark Rose_."

"_Dark Rose_?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tau hal itu. Kita lanjut pertanyaanmu yang lain soal bukti. Buktinya sangat nyata, contohnya saja Fujisaki. Ia pernah di goda oleh Neito," kata Kaoru dengan tampang kesal.

"Eh? Himeka Fujisaki? Serius?" tanya Yuina tidak percaya.

"Yup! Makanya, jauhi pemuda itu. Mengerti!"

"E-eh… ng, baiklah," kata Yuina ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula, Paman Ikuto juga sudah menitipkanmu padaku."

"Iya!"

.

"Hei, Amu, sudah selesai?" tanya Ikuto yang terlihat bosan sedang duduk di depan TV.

"Sebentar lagi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Amu tanpa menoleh sambil merapikan piring-piring yang baru saja dicuci.

"Aku lapar," ucap Ikuto.

"He? Lapar? Bukankah kau sudah makan," Amu menoleh pada jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan angka 10.15.

"Huh, kau tidak tau aku saja. Kemarilah," pinta Ikuto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Amu. Amu yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya langsung menghampiri Ikuto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Amu. Ikuto tidak menjawab tapi langsung menarik Amu ke arahnya.

"Eh? KYAAAA!"

.

"Oke. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini," kata Kaoru. Mereka kini sudah sampai di depan rumah Yuina.

"Kau tidak mampir?" tanya Yuina.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Bisa gawat kalau aku bolos terlalu lama. _Jaa ne_, Yuina," pamit Kaoru seraya pergi secepat kilat. Yuina hanya bisa memasang tampang _sweatdrop_.

"_Ne_, Yuina-_chan_. Kau mau diam di sini terus atau masuk ke dalam rumah?" tanya Runa.

"Tentu saja ma-… eh? Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?" tanya Yuina agak sinis.

"Tentu saja karena kami adalah Yuina-_chan_ _no_ Shugo Chara. Kami kan selalu berada di dekatmu," jawab Miku.

"He? Benarkah?" tanya Yuina memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Runa dan Miku bersamaan.

"Ugh… baiklah. Ayo masuk," Yuina pun memasuki rumahnya diikuti para Shugo Charanya.

"_Tadai_-…"

"KYAAAA!"

"…_ma_. Ma-Mama!" Yuina terkejut ketika mendengar suara teriakan Amu saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Dengan cepat, Yuina berlari ke arah tempat yang biasa di gunakan Amu yaitu… dapur atau ruang keluarga.

"Mama, ada ap-… eeeeeh!" betapa terkejutnya Yuina saat melihat Amu tengah dalam posisi… menindih Ikuto di atas sofa. Wajah Yuina langsung merah padam karena itu adalah pemandangan 17 tahun ke atas, menurutnya.

"Yu-Yuina! Ja-jangan salah paham dulu. I-ini hanya kecelakaan!" Amu mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata disertai rona merah diwajahnya.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar saja," Yuina pun langsung berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya.

Blam! Terdengar pintu kamar Yuina yang tertutup dengan keras.

"_Good job_, Ikuto-_sama_. Sekarang Yuina akan berpikiran aneh-aneh padaku," kata Amu dengan nada sinis plus sarkastik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah ini wajar untuk sepasang suami istri?" kata Ikuto dengan tatapan jahil.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, _baka neko_! Cepat lepaskan kaitan kancing ini! Karena tersangkut jadi aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, ugh…" Amu mengeluh karena kancing lengannya tersangkut di kancing lengan Ikuto.

"Cerewet."

.

.

Blam!

Yuina menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Jantungnya berdebar terus menerus sejak insiden di ruang keluarga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat posisi Papa dan Mamanya yang agak errr… menjurus ke hal dewasa. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mesra mereka, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup membuat Yuina tidak berdebar lagi jika melihatnya.

"A-apa itu tadi? Se-sepertinya itu cuma halusinasiku saja. Ya, pasti," Yuina pun berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan meletakkan tasnya di sana. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk berbaring. Dan…

"Eh?" Yuina merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan iapun membuka selimutnya itu dan…

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 10-11 tahun tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"HE? A-AKUTO?" teriak Yuina terkejut dengan penampakan anak kecil yang di panggilnya 'Akuto'.

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Akuto perlahan-lahan terbangun karena mendengar suara keras yang memanggilnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya seperti kucing.

"Ngh… Yuina? Sedang apa kau di kamarku?" tanya Akuto linglung. Mata _deepblue_nya terlihat mengantuk. Yuina hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menatap 'adik'nya yang mempunyai darah rendah setiap kali ia bangun. Ya, adiknya. Akuto Tsukiyomi, mirip seperti Ikuto bagaikan replika tanpa celah. Warna mata, rambut, semua mirip Ikuto. Walaupun kadang sifat pemalu Mamanya sedikit menurun padanya.

"Kau sedang mengigau, Akuto? Ini kamarku. Coba perhatikan baik-baik," Yuina hanya pasrah melihat reaksi Akuto yang sedikit lambat, persis seperti Ikuto saat bangun tidur.

"Ooh… benar juga," jawab Akuto datar sembari kembali menghempaskan dirinya di kasur empuk milik kakaknya.

"Hei, bangun! Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja di kamarmu. Akuto, bangun!" Yuina berusaha untuk membangunkan Akuto yang kembali tidur.

"Ugh… berisik. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, nyaa~," tiba-tiba keluar makhluk kecil berbentuk peri yang tak lain adalah Shugo Chara yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Akuto.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Yuina terkejut melihat Shugo Chara yang berbentuk seperti kucing hanya saja memakai pakaian seperti bajak laut dengan topi yang bergambar tengkorak kucing dengan tulang berbentuk tanda silang.

"Namaku Yoku. _Shugo Chara no_ Akuto. Tolong, jangan berisik. Aku lelah setelah perjalanan jauh," kata Yoku cuek sambil kembali tidur di samping Akuto.

"He? Dasar kucing tidak tau sopan santun. Oi, Akuto, ayo bangun! Cepat pindah ke kamarmu sendiri!" Yuina kembali membangunkan Akuto yang sepertinya hampir terlelap.

"Sebentar saja. Izinkan aku tidur di sini sebentar lagi. Aku mengantuk," tidak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Akuto.

"Huh, dasar! Seenaknya saja. Dasar, _baka ototo_," dengus Yuina. Tapi akhirnya, ia tersenyum lembut juga. Tidak disangka, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan adiknya, Akuto, sejak ia, Amu dan Ikuto meninggalkan Eropa setahun yang lalu dan Akuto sendiri tetap menetap di Eropa bersama kakek dan neneknya yaitu Aruto Tsukiyomi dan Souko Hoshina atau Souko Tsukiyomi. Ya, selama ini ia menetap di Eropa dan baru akhir-akhir ini ia datang ke Jepang kembali sebagai _transfer student_ Seiyo _Gakuen_.

Yuina tersenyum dan mulai membelai rambut biru Akuto dengan lembut, "_Okaeri_, Akuto."

.

.

"Yuina Tsukiyomi, gadis yang menarik dan juga… manis," gumam Neito menyeringai yang saat ini sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya markas _Dark Rose._

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati pada gadis itu, Neito," terdengar suara perempuan yang mulai menghampiri Neito.

Neito menoleh dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih keperakan kuncir kuda bermata _Aquamarine_ tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tau itu, Airi," ucap Neito kembali menatap langit malam dengan tatapan datar.

"Berhati-hatilah pada gadis itu karena… mungkin suatu hari nanti, gadis itu akan menjadi penghalang untuk _Dark Rose_," kata Airi datar. Neito hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam kemarahannya.

_Dark Rose! Dark Rose! Dark Rose!_ Nama itu selalu membuat Neito muak.

"Aku pergi," pamit Neito seraya turun dari jendela dan berjalan melewati Airi.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Airi datar. Neito berhenti sejenak.

"Kau tau tujuanku. Ke tempat itu untuk melihat'nya'," ucap Neito datar seraya kembali berjalan. Airi menunduk lesu. Ia tau tempat apa yang di tuju Neito karena… tempat itulah yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap berada di _Dark Rose_ walaupun tidak ingin. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar 'orang' yang berada di tempat itu aman.

.

Neito melangkah kakinya untuk menuruni tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tempat itu gelap namun masih ada sedikit penerangan. Tanpa terasa, ia sudah berada di depan pintu besi. Pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat dan Neito mulai membukanya.

Di dalamnya, terlihat 2 buah tabung besar yang terlihat aneh dan juga seperangkat komputer canggih dan beberapa barang-barang mencurigakan lainnya. Tempat itu seperti laboratorium saja.

Neito mendekati salah satu tabung yang berisi cairan bening warna hijau (atau biru?) itu dan terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut panjang kuning keemasan dengan mata terpejam menggunakan dress berwarna putih tanpa lengan di dalamnya. Di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa selang dan juga alat pernapasan untuk membuatnya tetap bernafas. Neito menyentuh tabung berisi manusia itu dan menatapnya sendu.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu pergi dari sini. Aku tidak akan membuatmu lebih menderita lagi lebih dari ini. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi… Lyra..."

.

.

**To be continue**

Wai~ wai~ udah memasuki aura _dark_ nih, ehehehe… _gomen_ telat. m(_ _)m #plak

Seperti yang kubilang di chapter lalu, kali ini aku mengubah nama dan fisik shugo chara Yuina. Untuk keterangannya, ntar aja deh setelah balas review dah kelar.

**Talkshow time:**

Neito: "Ehem! Berhubung _Author_ lagi gak ada, pembacaan review akan di sampaikan oleh ayang (?) Yuina dan Kaoru-'_chan'_." #senyum innocent

Kaoru: "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SUFFIX '–_CHAN'_, _PLAYBOY_ SIALAN! DAN APA-APAAN ITU MEMANGGIL YUINA DENGAN SEBUTAN 'AYANG'? GAK SUDI!" #_Cousin Complex_ mode: ON

Neito: "Dasar _cousin complex_. Yuina, tolong balas review pertama." #nyodorin berkas review

Yuina: "Ehem! Review pertama dari **oshiru rui gak login-lupa pass**. Beneran _sugoi_? _Arigatou_! Yak, ini kelanjutannya. _Gomen_ kalau terlalu telat. untuk soal nama, sepertinya gak kepake, ehehehe… _gomen ne_." ^^

Kaoru: "**Rizuka Hanayuki**, Paman Ikuto memang selalu awet muda. Bahkan kalau Yuina jalan-jalan sama Bibi Amu, banyak mengira mereka berdua itu Kakak-Adik daripada Ibu-Anak, hehehe… untuk nama, sepertinya gak ada yang di pilih oleh _Author_nya. Saya sebagai OC (?) mewakili _Author_ untuk meminta maaf pada anda." (_ _)

Neito: "**Sakura Kyoko Puella Magi**, ya, ya, masih mending mirip karya asli Peach-Pit daripada mirip 98% fic milik karya orang lain. _Thanks_ dah review."

Yuina: "**Itteru Kaara-chan u**, iya, ini dah apdet. Err… udah telat berapa bulan ya? Rasanya lebih dari 4 bulan, hehehe… (Jduak!) he? Ngebayangin Neito seperti Natsume? Tapi _Author_nya malah ngebayangin Neito seperti Nachi di _Fullmoon wo shagashite_. Tunggulah, _Author_ ntar sempet-sempetin ngirim link sosok Neito di profilenya. XD"

Kaoru: " Dari **numpang lewat**, ini dah di apdet!"

Neito: "Dua review tanpa nama dengan isi yang sama. Wah~ imajinasi _Author_ hebat? Tepuk tangan! #tepuk tangan pake panci (?). Iya, _Author_nya cuma nonton Shugo Chara hasil download aja jadi kurang tau. _Thanks_ atas infonya."

Yuina: "_Thanks_ atas reviewnya, **Rikuru Rin-chan**. Yup! Ini adalah cerita setelah tokoh utamanya menikah. Gak berguna? Setiap review yang mampir ke fic abal ini berguna semua kok karena itu artinya nih fic diperhatikan. Yak! Ini dah di _update_!" ^^

Neito: "**Amutia Blossom Saver**, jangan senyum dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Ntar kaku lho, hehehehe… soal penulisan. Yak, ini udah diperbaiki kok. _Thanks_ atas infonya." ^^

Kaoru: "Salam kenal juga, **Ira Hinayomi Beliebers**. Wah~ makasih sudah muji kami para OC. Syukurlah, image kami para OC tidak terlalu buruk." #_tears_

Yuina: "Beneran bagus? Serius lo, **Vocallone**? (OOC) yup! Kejadianku memang hampir sama dengan Mama Amu, tapi untuk seterusnya, _Author_ akan berusaha merubah jalan ceritanya lain berbeda dengan kejadian Mama Amu. Semoga." #gak yakin

Neito: "Yak, ini dah dilanjut. Sabar dikit napa, **Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori**. Untuk nama, namaku mirip gak ma Ikuto?"

Yuina: "_And the last review_ dari ** males login**. Hoo… maksudnya satu lagi? Memangnya fic _Author_ yang keren itu apa aja? Perasaan ntuh fic gaje semua. Untuk 'adegan mesra' AmuTo, _congratulation_, _request_mu terkabul. Bahkan hampir melenceng ke rate M (he?). Untuk nama Lulu, ntar aku coba di edit lagi. _Thanks_ dah review." ^^

Neito, Yuina & Kaoru: "_Jaa ne, Minna_~!" XD

**Talkshow time off**

Ok! Pembalasan review sudah terlaksana, waktunya otak atik (?) Shugo Chara 2nd generation! XD

Untuk Runa (ShuCha Yuina), aku mengganti sosoknya. Pakaian tetap sama hanya beda model rambutnya saja. Kuncir kuda pendek dengan pita merah. Sebuah bando berwarna soft _pink_ di sertai bentuk _Heart_ menghiasi bando tersebut.

Untuk Miku (ShuCha Yuina yang di chapter lalu bernama Hikari), hanya kuubah namanya saja. Karena menurutku, nama 'Hikari' terlalu panjang. =.=

Dan untuk Kaoru Souma, ia mengidap _Cousin Complex_, bukan _Sister Complex_ karena kata '_Sister'_ hanya digunakan untuk saudara kandung saja.

.

Waktunya memperkenalkan OC baru! XD

**Akuto Tsukiyomi**

Anak dari Ikuto Tsukiyomi dan Amu Hinamori (Amu Tsukiyomi), adik Yuina Tsukiyomi.

**Ciri-ciri**: Cowok, rambut serta mata persis ikuto, mirip Ikuto waktu kecil.

**Sifat**: berubah-ubah, kadang jahil kadang manja kadang bersikap (sok) lebih tua. Sedikit _Mother complex_ dan _Sister Complex_.

**Umur**: 10-11 tahun (5 SD)

**Shugo Chara**: Yoku

**Neito Shirogane**

Bawahan _Dark Rose_.

**Ciri-ciri**: Cowok, rambut berwarna hitam, bola mata berwarna merah _ruby_, _style_ rambut seperti Nachi di _Full Moon wo Shagashite_ atau ada seseorang lagi tapi lupa. X(

**Sifat**: Kekanak-kanakkan, kadang terlihat dewasa, bersembunyi dibalik sifat playboynya yang suka merayu perempuan padahal aslinya ia hanya ingin dekat dengan seseorang yang menerima apa adanya, tertarik pada Yuina.

**Umur**: 15-16 tahun

**Shugo Chara**: memiliki 2 Shugo Chara yaitu Noura dan Yue.

**Airi Kurohane**

Bawahan _Dark Rose_.

**Ciri-ciri**: Cewek, rambut berwarna putih keperakan, bola mata berwarna _Aquamarine_, _style_ rambut kuncir kuda dengan pita berwarna hitam.

**Sifat**: Dingin, dewasa, suka menasehati Neito padahal dirinya lebih muda dari Neito, terkadang menjadi lembut hanya pada orang-orang yang khusus bagi dirinya.

**Umur**: 13-14 tahun

**Shugo Chara**: Shira

Yak. Cuma itu aja yang kuperkenalkan. Untuk yang penasaran Lyra itu siapa, semoga chapter depan bisa di bahas. Untuk nama Neito aku dapat darimana, sebenarnya rencana awal mau aku kasih nama 'Neo Shirogane'. Di mana nama Neo aku ambil dari tokoh sketsa cerpenku sendiri yang bernama 'Neora Callista' yang filenya sudah hilang karena kena virus. Yak, saran, kritik, pujian (maunya), maupun flame di terima.

Khusus flame, saya akan menggunakannya untuk membakar sate (?), nyehehehe… XD

KEEP OR DELETE? XD

.

.

**Cute Smile **

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
